


The Prettiest

by Eydol



Series: Ensemble Stars Ficember 2018 [11]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/pseuds/Eydol
Summary: Mikejima Madara is a curious child. He likes discovering new things, and if it is pretty, then it is better. However, he thinks he has already discovered every pretty things, but gets a surprise...





	The Prettiest

**Author's Note:**

> Enstars Ficember Day 11 - MaM / Discoveries.  
> It took me a long time to find an idea, so I'm late... But I hope you'll enjoy it :3

            By nature, Mikejima Madara, 8 years old, was a curious child. He liked discovering new things, and if it was pretty, then it was better. However, he thought he had already discovered every pretty things - of course he was no more than a child, but children tended to believe they knew better than adults - and so, he felt very sad. Little did he know, though, that he would discover the prettiest thing in town, if not in the world.

            His parent brought him in a strange place. Apparently, they had been called to help the owners of the place, and came as fast as possible, bringing their child. Madara didn’t understand why, though, as they never brought him for their work in the first place. But he guessed that, maybe, they needed his skill of discovering things for once.

            What he discovered though, wasn’t what he expected. In front of him, a child of his age, with light green eyes, and cyan hair that looked like the sea he could sometimes see in pictures. At first, it surprised him, and wondered who was that strange creature in front of him, but said creature approached him carefully and said:

“Bubble?”

“Bubble…?” Madara repeated, confused.

            And it made the creature happy.

“My name is Kanata, and you?”

            _Oh so, it can talk!_

“Madara.” The child answered.

“Do you want to play with me?”

            Oh, maybe it wasn’t a creature after all. Maybe it was a child, like him?

“Sure? What do you want to play?”

“You’re the dad and I’m the mom.”

“I...Huh? Sure…?”

            That clearly wasn’t what he expected but he said nothing and played with Kanata. And he didn’t regret it for he saw the prettiest and most lovely smile on Kanata’s face. It was as if a rainbow had appeared in his light green eyes, protected by a beautiful smile. It made his heart beat faster. Madara was so mesmerized that he almost forgot to drink the “tea” his friend poured on a glasses - it actually was orange juice - and got his mind back when Kanata put his hand on his forehead to see if he hadn’t a fever.

 

            To this today, many years later, Mikejima Madara never found something prettier than Shinkai Kanata’s smile.

 


End file.
